100 Coisas que o Natsu Dragneel não deveria fazer
by laaichan
Summary: Natsu apronta muito, então todos da guilda se juntou a fazer uma lista de 100 coisas que o Natsu não deveria fazer. Sinopse uma bosta, eu sei TuT


_Hey hey hey hey Minna-san._  
_La estava eu divagando por sites de fanfics até que eu encontrei umas muito engraçados de Harry Potter ao estilo desta. Então resolvi tentar algo parecido e ai está o resultado. Espero que gostem._

_Fairy Tail não me pertence -3- _

_Fic postada na minha conta do Nyah!_

* * *

_1 - Sair gritando pela guilda toda que está literalmente pegando fogo, como se fosse um desesperado._

_2 - Invadir a sala do mestre e roubar os posters dele..._

_3 -... Depois espalhar os posters pela guilda._

_4 – Roubar comida da cozinha._

_5 – Roubar as cuecas do Gray._

_6 – Roubar os sutiãs da Lucy._

_7 – Natsu Dragneel não tem permissão de roubar nada. PONTO._

_8 – Perguntar a Gajeel qual é a dele com o Jet e Droy._

_9 – Espalhar boatos pela guilda que Lucy usa sutiã tamanho GGG++_

_10 – Rir em momentos tensos_

_11 – Gritar pela guilda que o mestre disse que iria punir a todos com "aquilo" e depois dizer "É brincadeira"._

_12 – Comer peixes do Happy._

_13 – Fingir ser o Batman._

_14 – Ou o Naruto._

_15 – Ou o Tsuna._

_16 – Perguntar a Laxus se raios caem do céu quando ele grita "RAIOS E TROVÕES"._

_17 – Dançar "Ah lek lek lek"_

_18 – Ou Funk._

_19 – Ou o Oppa Gangnam Style._

_20 – Dizer a Lisanna que prefere os peitos da Lucy, ao invés do dela..._

_21 –... E depois chama-la de tabua reta._

_22 – Dizer ao Jellal que a Erza está com a bola toda._

_23 – Dizer ao Gajeel que Levy está com a bola toda._

_24 – Dizer ao Gray que a Juvia está com a bola toda._

_25 – Natsu não tem permissão de dizer que ninguém está com a bola toda. PONTO._

_26 – Desenhar uma cicatriz em forma de raio em Laxus enquanto ele estiver dormindo e depois dizer que o ele é o novo Harry Potter._

_27 – Chamar Laxus de tomadinha._

_28 – Chamar Laxus de Pikachú._

_29 – Chamar Laxus de Raio mestre de Zeus._

_30 - Natsu não tem permissão de dar apelidos a Laxus relacionados a raios. Cabô._

_31- Mandar uma carta para o conselho dizendo ser o mestre da Sabertooth querendo trocar o nome da guilda para "União dos Unicórnios Coloridos"._

_32 – Comer o bolo da Erza..._

_33 -... E culpar o Gray por isso._

_34 – Dizer a Juvia que o Gray está apaixonado por ele._

_35 – Convencer a todos que ele é seu irmão gêmeo._

_34 – Ou comensal da morte._

_35 – Ou tartaruga ninja._

_36 – Tingir seu cachecol magicamente de rosa, e perseguir os homens da guilda perguntando se eles sairam para um encontro com ele._

_37 – Dizer ao Conselho Mágico que viu o Zeref..._

_38 -... Sendo que ele estava fazendo cosplay do Zeref._

_39 - Embebedar a Lisanna e a Lucy e trancar-las em um quarto juntamente com ele mesmo e fingir estar bebedo._

_40-... E quando elas recobrarem a conciência, acusa-las de tê-lo abusado sexualmente._

_41 – Acusar o Gray de abusa-lo sexualmente._

_42 – Acusar a Juvia de tê-lo acusado de acusar que o Gray o abusou sexualmente._

_43 - Natsu não tem permissão de acusar ninguém. Cabô._

_44 – Dizer ao Sting que o Rogue está afim dele._

_45 – Dizer ao Rogue que o Sting está afim dele..._

_46 –... Depois trancar-los em um armario e sair gritando para os dois logo se assumirem e sairem do armario._

_47 – Perguntar a Lisanna qual é a dela com a Lucy e se fingir de ofendido ao dizer que a Lucy não fazia o tipo dela._

_48 – Embebedar a guilda inteira e depois desenhar bigodes no rosto de todos._

_49 – Invadir a casa da Lucy enquanto ela estiver tomando banho..._

_50-... E depois comentar que ele é um pervertido._

_51 – Olhar fixamente para o livro "Em Chamas" de Lucy e dizer que está esperando ele pegar fogo._

_52 – E depois que a Lucy disser que isso não iria acontecer tacar fogo no livro dizendo que agora ele estava em chamas._

_53 – Perguntar ao Doranbolt se ele anda seduzindo muitas novinhas._

_54 – Chamar Lucy de loira burra._

_55 – Dizer ao Gajeel que deu uns pegas na Mirajane e na Lisanna..._

_56 -... Enquanto Elfman está ao seu lado._

_57 – Invadir a festa do pijama das meninas e fazer strip tease._

_58 – Depois tentar convence-las que estava fazendo cosplay do Gray._

_59 – Convidar todos da cidade de Magnólia e das guildas aliadas em uma festa no pequeno apartamento de Lucy._

_60 –... E depois dizer-la que era um aniversário surpresa para ela._

_61 – Sendo que o aniversário dela é em Julho._

_62 – E eles estavam em Março._

_63 – Tentar fazer um Harlem Shake enquanto estiver em uma luta._

_64 – Ou no Conselho Mágico._

_65 – Ou em uma reunião séria da guilda._

_66 – Ou em qualquer lugar do mundo._

_67 – Aparecer do nada no meio de uma conversa entre as garotas e tentar convence-las que estava tentando aparatar igual ao Harry Potter._

_68 – Perguntar ao Alzack e a Bisca o que eles fizeram detalhadamente na sua lua de mel._

_69 – E depois dizer que foi o Romeo que mandou perguntar._

_70 – Perguntar a Erza de onde vêm os bebês._

_71 – Peguntar a Lucy de onde vêm os bebês._

_72 – Fingir estar drogado e dizer que cheirou muito orégano e fumou paçoca._

_73 – Provocar uma briga na guilda e depois assisti-la com um balde de pipoca e com falso oculos 3D enquanto ria maléficamente._

_74 – Convencer a Wendy que os bebês vêm das cegonhas._

_75 – Convencer a Wendy de que a Charles era o bicho de estimação da Sibilia Trelawney._

_76 – Convencer a Wendy a ser a madrinha dos 30 filhos que a Lucy terá com ele._

_77 – Natsu está proibido de convencer a Wendy a qualquer coisa. PONTO._

_78 – Gritar "HORA DE AVENTURA" quando alguém perguntar "Que horas são?"_

_79 – Dizer ao Happy que o pelo dele não é tão azul como o azul que ele fosse o azul do céu azul._

_80 – E depois encara-lo seriamente como se dissese algo muito importante._

_81 – Espalhar por toda a Fiore cartazes "Arranja-se namorado para Lucy Heartfilia, estamos desesperados"._

_82 – Cortar o cabelo do Gajeel._

_83 -... E depois dar de presente para a Levy._

_84 – Perguntar a Lucy alto e bom som se ela gostou da noite quente que teve com ele._

_85 – Sendo que estava fazendo bastante frio a noite._

_86 – Dar uma festa no Conselho Mágico._

_87 – Dar uma festa na Sabertooth._

_88 – Imitar a Gretchen._

_89 – Ou a Madonna._

_90 – Ou a Lady Gaga._

_91 – Dançar Single Ladies._

_92 – Imitar a risada maléfica do Voldemort e dizer que está treinando para substitui-lo._

_93 – Gritar alto e bem som para o Gray parar de chama-lo para um encontro._

_94 – Chutar a bunda dos garotos quando eles não tiverem olhando._

_95 – Fingir seduzir a Lucy, enquanto está estiver lendo._

_96 – Dizer a Cana bebada que o barril de alcool prefere ele ao invés dela._

_97 – Chamar e cutucar a Lucy._

_98 –... De 5 em 5 minutos._

_99 – E por fim, parar de invadir as guildas no meio da madrugada e soltar fogos de artificios._

Lucy suspirou ao terminar de escrever aquele longo avisou.

– Esta bom? – perguntou olhando para os outros.

Makarov, Erza e Mirajane concordaram.

Então, se ouve um barulho na porta de entrada da guilda, onde Natsu entra gritando e voando soltando fogo.

– MWAHAHAHA EU SOU O REI DRAGÃO – gritou soltando fogo pela boca – OLHA LUCY MEU CHAPÉU – apontou para a cabeça onde um grande sutiã cor de rosa se encontrava.

– KYAAAAAAAAH, MEU SUTIÃ! DEVOLVA NATSU! – Lucy saiu correndo pela guilda atrás dele.

Mirajane suspirou e pegou uma pena.

_100 – Natsu Dragneel está proibidio de entrar pela guilda soltando fogo para tudo que é lado gritando ser o rei dragão, com o sutiã da Lucy na cabeça._

* * *

_Eai, eai? Reviews? Sugestões? Devo continuar com fics desse estilo? Devo parar de enrolar e atualizar as outras?  
Não sejam maus comigo e deixem reviews para a laai-chan *3*_


End file.
